


Call Me Alice McClain

by RoyalPain_and_the_Cat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-02 23:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10229939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalPain_and_the_Cat/pseuds/RoyalPain_and_the_Cat
Summary: Lance doesn't know how it happened, but he's been teleported by some means to a world the residents call "Wonderland". But is it really all that wonderful?





	1. Galaxial Transportation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry we've been super inactive, hit major writing block and we've been super busy. Let's hope this'll kickstart our account again!  
> ~Cat
> 
> P.S First Chapter is super short, sorry!

Lance didn’t know how it started. All he knew was the sensation around him. The rush of air, the sound of wind in his ears. That strange noise of cloth hitting a breeze. His eyes were open. He was pretty sure anyways. It was too dark to be certain. It wasn’t like he was ever certain of anything.

Falling was all he knew for the moment. He was falling, and falling, and falling. And there didn’t seem to be an end anywhere close by. There was a feeling of being trapped in an endless cycle, but there was a sensation of peace as well. Lance couldn’t decide which dominated his mind. It seemed there was an even mix of both, the two battling each other to consume him whole. Lance felt his eyes flutter shut. So they’d been open before. How hadn’t he known?

When he opened his eyes again, Lance wasn’t sure what he saw was real. Not that he was sure any of this was real. There was no way he could fall for this long. But there was blue. And it was blue everywhere, swirling around him, spiraling in a never ending pattern. His breathing hitched- had he really even been breathing before?- and his eyes widened. It was almost like a painting of some sort of galaxy had enveloped him. It wrapped around him, or so he thought, and continued spinning in slow circles. Little lights flickered and floated through the blue sea around him, dancing and shimmering everywhere he turned his head.

There was another sound of cloth in the wind, and door appeared in front of Lance. It was small; he would barely be able to make it through laying down. But he could make it through. Probably. Seeing as there was no other option in sight, it was worth testing. Lance reached out for the handle.

Some force pushed against him. Lance felt his teeth gnash together, his fingers stretching out further. The force continued moving against him, pressing him back, as if warning him to stay away. But he couldn’t do that, wouldn’t do that. It was impossible. This door was the way out. And as nice as it was here, it was time to leave. He could make it out, he had to make it out. Had to. His hand reached. And reached. The brass was cool under his fingers. It shone whenever a light passed over it, sparkling. It was smooth. And real. So real. Lance could feel it so it had to be there. His wrist twisted, and he pushed the door open.

It flew backwards, and he was shot forward by the same force. His sweater nearly fell off him as the wind grew stronger, and Lance had to close his eyes. Then he opened them for the second time.

Blue. More blue. But a familiar blue, the blue of the sky. The white fluff of clouds above him. And nearby. Too close. He was in the sky, and when he looked down there was a forest below him. A castle sat atop a high to the left, and on his right was a strange looking mansion. He was surprised he’d managed to stay calm enough to take in all of that scenery. Because the next minute, he was falling again and falling fast. But this time there was a point of impact, so clear, right there, that he knew there was no way he could avoid hitting it. A high pitched scream of some sort- maybe a yell, that was more manly wasn’t it?- left his lips as Lance plummeted towards the ground. Or the trees. He would probably crash through the trees and hit the ground. And that would be the end of Lance McClain as everyone knew it. But where was everyone, really? How had he gotten in this situation? Was there any way out? He didn’t want to go splat like some insignificant bug. He’d always planned on going out with a bang. This? Nobody was getting saved. Nobody was even there to witness it. This wasn’t the thing to be thinking of at a time like this. Was it? Maybe it was.

Another shrill noise left his mouth though he knew it wouldn’t do anything to help his situation. But there was nothing else he could do. Was there? Not that he could think of. They didn’t teach this sort of thing at school. And the trees were getting closer, so much nearer, faster and faster and faster and there was no stopping it. He could almost start making out the leaves from the blur he’d seen when he’d been higher up. That was never a good sign. Too quick, he was falling too quickly-

Frozen. The next minute he crashed through the leaves, and he stopped.pletely. No more movement, no more falling. Halted in midair. He had given up on logic at this point because there was no way there was going to be an explanation for this.

Lance was slowly, carefully, lowered to the ground. Gently. Held by something as a mother would hold her child. His arms and legs ached, and he could feel several cuts on his face, but this warm sensation seemed to make it all go away. He was placed on the ground, cross-legged and more confused than ever. The sensation moved, ruffling his hair, and then vanishing altogether. Lance tried to stand, stumbling and unsuccessful, collapsing back on the ground facedown right after. He lifted his head and shouted, as if the feeling was an actual being, as if it could actually hear him. “Wait! Wait…”

It was a small whimper that sounded next. It had come from Lance’s mouth, or so he figured. His hands knotted in the grass, his eyebrows furrowing and tears creeping to the corners of his eyes. “Where am I?”


	2. It Was All Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance runs into one of the residents of this strange land, and ends up needing to convince him to help Lance figure out what's going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're all just gonna be short chapters. Just... yup.  
> ~Cat

Lance didn’t cry. Crying was something to do when you were alone. Which he was, of course. But it was when you were familiar with your surroundings and had something to comfort you. He had none of those. There was also the panic crying which he didn’t want to partake in at this time. He needed to stay calm. Right? Stay calm. That was what you did in these situations. Just. Stay. Calm.

“IT’S ALL OVER, I’M GONNA DIEEE,” Lance buried his face in his hands, leaning down on the ground. He then bolted into a lunging position and raised his hands above his heads as if praying. “IS THIS REALLY HOW IT’S GOING TO END? I THOUGHT YOU HAD BIG PLANS FOR ME. I’M TOO YOUNG AND TOO BEAUTIFUL TO DIE RIGHT NOW.”

A loud sob was about to burst from Lance’s throat, when he was cut off by an annoyed sigh. He whipped around so fast that he fell on the ground once again, a small ‘oof’ leaving his lips when he made contact. His eyes widened as his gaze landed on a boy about his age. Well, probably his age. Never judge a book by its cover, right? But this boy… had purple fluffy ears. Yellow eyes that seemed like endless pools. His skin was a strange shade of violet as well. But there was something worse. The boy scoffed at Lance, holding his head up a bit higher as he stared. “Are all Outsiders this noisy?”

“... you have a mullet,” Lance’s lips jutted out and he craned his neck at the boy. This seemed to throw the boy off His ears flattened and his eyebrows furrowed, his hands flying up as Lance moved closer.

“Y-yeah? W-what’s it to-”

“You have a mullet. Oh my gosh,” Lance reached over and touched the boy’s hair. The boy grabbed his arm, pulling it away from his face.

“Don’t touch me!”

“You have a freakin’ mullet, I can’t- who has a haircut like that nowadays?” Lance sucked in a breath, almost making it sound like he had hiccuped, then buckled over and started laughing. His hands went over his stomach as tears crept to the corners of his eyes, and he actually started gasping for air. The boy looked unamused, but Lance could see his cheeks had turned a shade darker.

“You wouldn’t be laughing if you were dead. I should’ve just dropped you.”

That shut Lance up rather quickly. His head whipped up, eyes wide as he gazed at the boy, jaw-dropping slowly. The boy’s stare moved and he crossed his arms, ears flicking as he pursed his lips. “You saved me?”

“Wow, look at that. You figured it out. Why else would I be standing in the middle of a damn forest at this hour?” The boy sniffled indignantly, kicking at the ground. Lance glanced up again.

“It’s not that late. Is it?”

“Of course not, you idiot, but I have much better things to do than talk to you,” The boy turned to leave, but Lance grabbed his arm again.

“W-wait! I need explanations!”

“Like I want to waste my time lecturing you,” The boy snorted. Lance’s eyes narrowed, and he pointed a finger at the boy.

“You’re the only one here, aren’t you? So you’re the only one who can give me answers. You must have saved me for a reason, so spill.”

Cheeks darkening again, the boy pulled his arm from Lance. “Why should I help you any further? You already owe me your life. You can just find out on your own.”

“Would that really benefit you though?” A smirk made its way onto Lance’s lips, and he rubbed his chin. “You called me an outsider, so obviously you don’t get stuff like this happening all the time. Not that it should in the first place. But wouldn’t you be able to use me somehow?” That sounded more wrong than Lance had intended, but he stuck with it. The boy’s ears twitched. It seemed this was an interesting proposition to him already. “I’m here for a reason, right? Help me find that reason, and you’ll get something out of it to I’m sure.”

“You don’t know that for sure.”

“You’re right, I don’t,” Lance shrugged, “But if you don’t help me you’ll never find out.”

The boy growled, his body tensing from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. A rough swallow sounded from Lance and he tried to keep appearing more confident than he felt. This guy had somehow kept him from turning into a Lancecake, so he was definitely dangerous. Getting on his bad side was a horrible idea. But… it was so much fun to tease him.

Suddenly a hand shot in front of Lance’s face. There was a weird yelping noise that came from Lance, much like a small dog, and he pulled his own hands up in defense. The boy’s hand remained out, and he stared at Lance some more. “Keith.”

“W...what?”

“The name’s Keith,” he stated again, looking irked once more. “I refuse to have you call me anything other than my proper name. Which is as it should be, considering we’ll be working together.”

There was a pause. Everything hung still for those few moments as Lance processed what the boy had just said. Keith. That was his name? It was so… simple. He’d expected something much more difficult, something he couldn’t pronounce, like the name of his third grade teacher. Keith. It probably rolled off the tongue nicely. Lance refused to try it now and make a fool of himself yet again. Why he had the urge to say the name he couldn’t tell. He took Keith’s hand in his own, taking in the detail of the other’s skin. Purple, obviously. No changes there. His nails were sharp. Claw-like. It would hurt to get slapped by him, one hundred percent. Lance looked up again and gave Keith another smirk. “I’m Lance. Lance McClain. I look forward to working with you.”

Keith froze. His ears flicked and he shook Lance’s hand, a small smile on his face. “And I with you, Lance McClain.”

“Just call me Lance.”

“Then why introduce the second part at all?”

“Just to give you some more information about me. I’m sure you want to know it all.”

“I wouldn’t go that far.”

“Hey, can I call you Mullet?”

“I refuse, you shall not address me by my hairstyle.

“How about Catman?”

“I refuse again, and I will not answer to anything other than my name.”

“We’ll see about that.”

 


	3. Falling (With You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith offers Lance a chance for explanation after much convincing. And Lance needs answers no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to know if you all think there's anything I should add! Sorry for any weird descriptions.  
> ~Cat

The two trekked through the forest in silence. The only noises heard were the faint chirpings of birds, and the rustling of the leaves in the wind. It would’ve been nice. Peaceful. Calming. If Lance didn’t want to know what the hell was going on. Keith had agreed to help him. So where were they going? Why was the cat boy so quiet? He was part cat, right? The urge to pull his ears was almost overwhelming, but Lance resisted. Barely. He finally spoke, kicking at the dirt behind Keith. “This quiet is definitely gonna let me know what’s going on.”

Keith snorted and Lance figured the other probably rolled his eyes. It made sense. People did that a lot when talking to him. The cat boy turned, hands on his hips. He jabbed a finger at Lance’s chest, startling the Cuban boy and nearly making him fall. Lance pulled his hands in front of himself out of instinct, to protect himself from any future jabs that Mullet would make at him. Keith’s lips pulled back in a slight snarl, the pools of his yellow eyes concentrating on Lance’s face. As if trying to read the other boy. “I’m taking you to someone who can explain it better than I can. Isn’t that considered helping you?”

“But can’t you just tell me what you know right now?” Lance whined, his voice growing shrill towards the end. Keith snorted once more, pressing his finger further against the Cuban’s chest. So Lance’s protection attempt had been unsuccessful. Of course.

“You need to know  _ everything _ . I can’t give you all that information. And I want it to be clear and concise on what you have to do. Wouldn’t you rather get all the information you need at once?”

“Well, yeah,” It made sense. Lance scratched his head. His eyes widened a touch, and his gaze snapped back up to Keith. “Wait, what do you mean what I have to do?”

Keith had started walking away at this point. He glanced at Lance over his shoulder, blinking with a calm expression. “You were the one who said it yourself.”

“Said what myself?”

“There must be a reason for you to be sent here. And there is. There always is.” The cat boy’s voice softened with the last sentence, his head lowering. Lance watched as a claw ran through that mullet, raking his hair back. It fell back in place almost perfectly right after, not a single strand out of place. His lips pursed, his own hands clenching into fists.

“What do you mean? Mullet, you gotta explain.”

“I told you not to call me that,” Keith hissed, and it earned a smile from Lance. At least he’d managed to lighten the mood on his end a bit. Keith shook his head and turned away again, gesturing for Lance to follow once more. “I’ll get your explanation for you. But he’ll be able to explain it in words that idiots can understand.”

“I’m not an idiot!” Lance dashed after Keith, catching up almost at once. He gave the other boy a playful shove, trying to get him to lighten up as well. Serious things weren’t exactly his forte, and maybe he could get some answers once Keith let himself relax a bit. “Only idiots refer to other people as idiots.”

“Then are you calling me an idiot?”

“I guess you can take it that way.”

“Then that means you are an idiot as well.”

“Oh, shut up Mullet.”

“Don’t call me that. Turn left moron, we need to go this way.”

“How was I supposed to know that?”

“Because I just told you. Watch out, watch ou-”

Lance tripped over a tree root. He was sent tumbling forward much faster than seemed possible, an exclamation sounding from Keith as he heard the other run to catch up. A second later, he had caught up. Because he was tumbling like Lance was. Lance let out a string of curses his mother would slap him for saying if she heard. Keith seemed to be in no better state, a yowl sounding from the cat boy a moment later. Lance was too occupied to really pay attention to Keith, adding to the scrapes and bruises on his face and arms from earlier. He needed those taken care of ASAP. Not that that could happen right now. They were too busy tumbling still. Keith seemed to be trying to speak while. “You- moron! You got us pulled- ow- right into a spell-”

Another yowl left Mullet’s mouth, and Lance let out a grunt as his head smacked into a tree. It dazed him, his vision going blurry. He couldn’t even find a chance to respond as they kept rolling, and rolling, and rolling. Was this worse than that strange galaxy he’d been in before? It was getting pretty darn close.

Finally, they skidded to a stop, limbs entangled. Lance’s face was pressed hard into the dirt, Keith’s chest under his. He struggled to pull his legs apart from Keith’s, and the cat boy shoved him away right after. “Get off, you’re heavy.”

“I’ve been told I’m in great shape actually, thanks.” Lance stood, dusting himself off and flexing his arms. Keith groaned in frustration, causing Lance to smirk yet again. He glanced around, finding the scenery had changed quite a bit. “Where are we?”

There were several small mushrooms at his feet. Polka dotted red with yellow tops. His gaze moved up as the mushrooms grew bigger and bigger, until his stare landed on a giant mushroom right in front of them. Keith stood, dusting himself off and scowling at Lance. “What a gentleman, helping me up. And this is where I wanted to take you. The tumbling was unnecessary.”

“Is that a staircase on the shroom?” Lance started walking over, squinting at the stem. That was what it was called, right? Mushrooms had stems. That totally made sense. Keith jogged after him, placing a hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“Wait, we need to be wary of any other spells-”

“Wow, I see a door at the top!” Lance hurried on as Keith protested to no avail. He heard some muttering behind him in some strange language, and he turned to see Keith’s eyes darting all over the place. He stopped right there on the staircase, turning to his companion. “Hey, are you alright?”

“Yes. Fine.” Keith muttered, tensing further. His breathing was shaky and his ears lay flat on his head. “I just never know how conversations with him will end up.”

“Who’s him?”

A claw raised and a finger pointed behind Lance. He whipped around, coming face to face with some sort of creature. The top was human, but there were so many legs. Way too many legs. Six legs were four too many for a human. But the one thing that horrified Lance the most was that bright. Orange. Mustache.

“Hello,” The creature spoke, leaning in close and twirling its mustache. Lance screamed and jumped right into Keith’s arms.


	4. An Unexpected Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go exactly as Keith plans when Lance is introduced to Coran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey! Sorry for not updating recently, been busy as usual. And apologies for this really wacky Coran, hopefully he'll turn out a little better further in the story oOo"  
> ~Cat

Having tea was always a relaxing concept. You were supposed to sit and chat with someone, usually a close friend of sorts, with a hot drink in your hands. The warm liquid would pour down your throat, maybe burning a bit at first, in which case you would blow on it right after to try to cool it to a more proper temperature. Lance figured this was the case in most situations. He’d seen his mom doing it with some of her friends when they came over to chat. That was the usual case, wasn’t it?

“How the Hell are we inside a giant mushroom, then?!” Lance yelped, throwing his hands up in the air. His fingers nearly hit the circular table in front of him, and Keith scoffed and crossed his arms.

“I didn’t think you could get any ruder.”

“Says you!”

“Shut your quiznak, Lance, and apologize.”

“What does that even mean, Mullet?”

“I told you not to call me that!”

“It’s been awhile since the noise level in my humble home was so high,” The caterpillar man with the giant mustache finally spoke. Lance heard a quiet, “irk,” leave his lips, and he sat back down as he averted his gaze.

“S-sorry, Mister… uh..”

“His name is Coran,” Keith’s ears flicked, “And he’s probably the most knowledgable about why someone like you would be sent here.”

“I prefer the title, ‘Coran, the Gorgeous Man’,” He sniffled, and his mustache twitched. Lance stared at him blankly, almost a hundred percent positive that his cat friend was doing the same. Coran began twirling his mustache, “And you’re in a giant mushroom because I have invited you in here and it is the place that I call my home.”

“Yeah, that helps me understand so much,” Lance’s voice dripped with sarcasm. He sighed and stretched, then glanced inside his tea cup. It was green. And gooey looking. A little too exotic for him. He decided against taking a sip, and shot a scowl at Keith. The other boy was drinking it with no issues, not meeting Lance’s gaze. The Cuban sighed, leaning his arms on the table and placing his head in his hands. “Can you at least tell me why I’m here? Unlike that idiotic cat boy there.”

“I’m not as much of an idiot as you are,” Keith grumbled, glaring at Lance again. The brunette stuck his tongue out at him, then turned to find himself face to face with Coran. He screamed again and fell back, trying to scramble back as far as he could from the caterpillar. Coran grinned, rubbing his chin and leaning further over Lance.

“Do you really want me to tell you? Or would you rather find out by yourself?”

“W-what-” Lance’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. This guy wasn’t making sense. He tried to move further away as a hyper look appeared in Coran’s eyes.

“There’s so much to do with so little time! You have a great destiny, boy, and only the stars can tell which way your choices will take you.”

Lance shivered, eyes widening. He didn’t understand. Couldn’t comprehend. Him? A great destiny? There was no way. He was Lance. Just Lance. Sure, he pretended he was a big deal. But that was pretend. Acting of sorts. There was no way this could be true. He held up his hands. “You must have the wrong person, then, cause there’s no freakin way-”

Coran grabbed his wrist, startling the boy, and shutting him up. His eyes were wild, making a cold sweat break out on Lance’s forehead. “I communicate with those stars. And they’ve told me. You’re the one, the only one, and it’s your job-”

It was then that Keith grabbed Lance by his arm, pulling him away from Coran. The purple boy pulled Lance over his shoulder and stormed out of the giant shroom, slamming the door behind him. Lance’s head was swirling. Communicating with the stars? He was the only one? Keith was carrying him right now? Why had Coran gone into such a frenzy?

After a few minutes, Lance realized Keith was still carrying him, and he started kicking and waving his arms. “Hey, you can let me down now! I can walk perfectly fine on my own!”

Keith was silent for a moment before dropping Lance on the ground. The Cuban let out a grunt as he made impact, rubbing his head and scowling. “Geez, no need to be so rude. Oww, damn.”

“Things didn’t exactly go the way I want them to,” Keith murmured, so quietly that Lance felt he almost didn’t hear him. It was a whisper, lost to anyone else that could have been there by the sounds of the wind. Lance’s eyes widened yet again, and he turned his head to Mullet.

“Keith?”

“You see why I wanted to take care of things?” Keith met Lance’s wavering gaze with a steady one of his own. He took a step forward and crouched in front of Lance, resting his arms on his knees. “Why I was so uncomfortable when you ran ahead? How unsure I was?”

Lance remained quiet. He had to avert his look, biting his lip and balling his fists. His thoughts jumbled together as usual, and he wanted to slap himself out of it. Keith grabbed his chin, forcing Lance’s head up so the Cuban was staring into the yellow pools of his eyes once more.

“Do you see now that I do have a vague idea of what I’m doing, and I’m doing it to help you?”

“... yes.” Lance mumbled, wishing this could have ended in some other way. Wishing he could have somehow proven Keith wrong without knowing that he’d had some point to prove in the first place.

“Then try to listen to me a little more next time,” Keith released Lance, straightening but not taking his eyes off the boy. He didn’t get how Keith could be so mature in this situation. But that sense of maturity… was enough that Lance felt he could rely on the cat boy a little more. Trust him a bit even. He grinned, feeling a bit sheepish, and holding out his hand.

“Thanks for helping me up. What a gentleman.”

Silence for a moment. Then a snicker as Keith held out his hand, grasping Lance’s, and pulling him up. Lance stumbled forward a bit from the force, allowing a laugh to escape his lips. He turned to face Keith, who had his hands on his hips with a sly smile on his face. “What do you say we find out what you have to do on your own?”

“I should’ve known the answers wouldn’t come to me so easily. Sounds like a plan,” Lance gave him a thumbs up and then slapped Keith on the back. The other boy stumbled forward and Lance laughed again as they started walking back through the forest, shoving and pushing at each other as they went.


End file.
